The Priestess Diaries
by Antay
Summary: Drabbles originally written for the Dokuga LiveJournal community featuring Sesshoumaru and Kagome. There really isn't a cohesive theme...just sporadic ramblings.
1. Personal Space

Title: Personal Space  
Author: shasi_maopp/Antay  
Theme: Weekly Perfection: "Sneak"  
Genre: Romance / Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None. It's safe.

Word Count: 300  
Summary: Kagome can't resist even an innocent temptation.

"Personal Space"

Kagome's mind slowly wandered away from Inuyasha's profanity filled tirade against his older brother. Instead her train of thought drifted to the strands of windblown hair lightly dancing over the mighty taiyoukai's flawless features. Fine, white silk beckoned for her to touch them. Kagome bit her lip as she reprimanded her twitching fingers.

Sesshoumaru absently noted the nervous Miko's subtle movements away from his brother and towards him. However, he thought of her to be of no threat and continued to somewhat ignore the hanyou's spouting.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome held her breath as she slowly lifted her fingers from her side. She didn't have to wait long for another gust of wind to lift his locks and float the shimmering follicles in her direction.

Glancing down, she watched as the wind tangled the luminous threads through her fingers. Kagome marveled at its smooth texture as the strands easily slid between her slender digits.

Sesshoumaru barely managed to maintain his stoic features, hiding his surprise at the miko's audacity to touch his person. Nevertheless, he was somewhat intrigued by her boldness. She'd never attempted being so near to him and he would dare not grace her with his proximity.

Kagome was startled by the sound of his voice, "Miko, You are extremely brazen to touch this Sesshoumaru."

Her head snapped up only to see that Inuyasha had stormed off leaving her alone with Sesshoumaru.

"I…I… wasn't touching you," she stammered, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Hn," he responded disbelievingly.

Kagome felt a rush of relief at the sound of Inuyasha's bellows for her to come. As she turned to run off she felt an ever so light brush against the flesh of her arm. Goosebumps instantly surfaced as she looked back at Sesshoumaru, glimpsing a slight smirk before it instantly disappeared.


	2. Crackers and Kitsunes

Title: Crackers and Kitsunes

Author: shasi_maopp/Antay

Theme: Cringe

Genre: General

Rating: T

Warning: Innuendo

Word Count: 200

Summary: Shippo overhears Kagome's musings.

"Crackers and Kitsunes"

"Please, Shippo, be quiet," Kagome nearly whined.

"But Kagome," Shippo continued heedlessly, "You said that Sesshoumaru could do it and you wouldn't be mad at all."

If Kagome hadn't been the one all of her friends eyes were focused on, she'd have laughed at their expressions. Alas, she was not so fortunate.

"She did, did she?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.

"Sure did. Remember, Kagome? It was when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were sparing," the kitsune stated as he continued to munch on the graham crackers she had given him…crumbs dropping into her sleeping bag all the while.

Kagome couldn't help but to think back at the glimpse of the hard chiseled muscled she'd glimpsed from Sesshoumaru's slightly open kimono.

"She said she wouldn't kick him out of her nap sack for eating crackers. I don't know why Sesshoumaru would be in your nap sack…"

"Kagome!" Sango gasped.

Miroku covered his laughter, "I'm not the only lecher around here, it seems."

Shippo's sweet little features contorted as he wondered who the other lecher could be but didn't question. "Kagome?" he asked sweetly, "Can you give me a tall drink of water or do I have to get that from Sesshoumaru too?"

Kagome cringed.


	3. Simple Pleasures

Title: Simple Pleasures

Author: shasi_maopp/Antay

Theme: Fan

Genre: General

Rating: K

Word Count: 100

Summary: Kagome unknowingly gives Sesshoumaru some much needed relief.

It was hot…too hot to move.

Kagome groaned with agitation. An unusual heat wave smothered the countryside. No doubt one of Naraku's tricks, she mused, as she yanked the collar of her school uniform open.

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the girl's nonverbal complaints, failing miserably upon hearing her rip pages from one of her books. She folded them carefully before handing one to Rin.

"Thank you," the little one replied before turning to her Lord, showing him her gift with delighted eyes.

Sesshoumaru would never admit to anyone the tiny fan currently cooling him was the answer to his prayers


	4. It's All A Game

Title: It's All a Game  
Author: shasi_maopp/Antay  
Theme: Please  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Parker Brothers doesn't know everything but Sesshoumaru does.

Sesshoumaru sat unmoving and undeterred across from the fuming miko. He was quite pleased with the irritated reaction he'd invoked from her.

Kagome had had enough. She'd bickered with the stubborn Taiyoukai for well over a half an hour about his answer.

"What makes you so sure their answer is wrong, Mr. Smarty Hakamas?"

Sesshoumaru raised an indignant brow at her latest nickname before answering, "Because this Sesshoumaru is unceasingly right."

Kagome huffed as she rose from the game table throwing the trivial pursuit card back onto the board as she went.

"Oh, please…"

"Hn." He smiled. "Score, one…this Sesshoumaru." 


End file.
